a diamond in the rough
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Viktor and Hermione one shot


He gently took her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers. The fire in the back round gave her pale silk-like skin an unearthly glow. He looked into her deep dark chocolate eyes and couldn't help but melt a little. He lightly caressed her cheek with his hand. It seemed so rough after playing so much Quidditch. He was the seeker after all. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she lightly touched his face, so soft were her hands that it felt like a butterfly had touched it. She smiled down at her and gently caressed her shoulders. Slowly he pulled her into his chest and stroked her unruly hair. She looked up at him. He could swear that those eyes could melt his heart

He lowered his head and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She raised her arms to wrap loosely around his neck. He snaked his arms around her petite waist and make small circles on her lower back. He slowly stepped backwards and sat himself down on the bed. She soon fallowed. She gently kissed his neck.

"Her-my-ninny" he moaned and she nipped at the sensitive piece of skin. He reached his hands into her hair and gently pulled it from its confines. It spilt onto her shoulder like a soft honey brown wave. She looked into his eyes and took his hand in hers. Hermione looked at them both and then into his eyes.

"Vhat's Vrong Her-my-ninny?" he asked genuinely

"Nothing Viktor but I'm just a little…you know." Hermione said sheepishly.

"You are scared yes?"

"Yes Viktor I am" she whispered.

"Don't vorry Her-my-ninny I vill take care of you." He said touching her cheek lightly. She felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks and stain them like red wine. He resumed kissing her and slowly moving his hands up her side to her young pert breasts. She gasped and Viktor took his chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his and did the same thing to her breasts. She gently moved back and felt the sheets caress her skin. Viktor moved along with her and was on top on her and gently moved his hips. He started to pull off her shirt and she lifted her arms to help him. He tossed the garment onto the floor. He reached around to her back and undid the clasp of her bra. Hermione shivered at the cool air caressing her skin. He moved his and kissed his way down to her right breast and licked it gently. She gasped and arched her back slightly. Viktor smiled kissed way back to her face. Hermione slid her hands down and pulled on his shirt. He got up on his knees and pulled off his shirt revealing that well toned body of a seeker. She smiled at him and pulled him down for another tender kiss. Viktor moved hands down her side and onto her stomach. He slowly pulled down her skirt and looked at her. She had a glossy look in her eyes and still gazed into his deep brown eyes. Hermione moved her hips up slightly to let him know that she wanted him to move on. She slid her hands down his sides and pulled off his baggy pants. She gave him a questioning look and he just smiled at her.

"Her-my-ninny" he whispered sweetly into her ear. She lay back down and pulled him close to her. He quickly removed her underwear and his own. Viktor put his knee in between her thighs and spread them. He shifted himself between them and kissed her gently. She shifted her hips. He knew that she was ready. Viktor slowly pushed himself into her and she grabbed onto his shoulders. Hermione pulled on Viktor harder and gasped at the pain between her legs. Viktor waited for Hermione to give him a sigh to continue. Slowly she lifted her hips and pushed against him. He pulled himself out of her until only a small bit was left inside her and plunged back into her hot wet warmth. This continued a series of gasps and moans escaped Hermione and this only edged on Viktor. He could feel her tighten around him and he pushed harder and deeper. Her back arched and she got so tight he could barely push in and out of her. All of a sudden Hermione screamed his name and a rush of warm heat flooded around him. This prompted him to his own release. He collapsed on top of her and they both panted hard.

"I love you Her-my-ninny"

"I love you too Viktor." She snuggled into his arms and he leaned over to the night stand to get a small black box. He straightened himself up and looked at Hermione. Viktor got off the bed and pulled Hermione with him. He stood her up and got down on one knee.

"Her-my-ninny vill you marry me?"

She smiled brightly and tears fell from her eyes, "Yes Viktor." She said softly and jumped into his arms. He placed the diamond ring on her finger. He always knew that she was a diamond in the rough, and now she was all his.


End file.
